


Счёт бесконечности

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Не только деньги любят счёт
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Alayne Stone, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 7





	Счёт бесконечности

***

 _«Была моя любовь прекрасна, словно осень,_  
И локоны ее, как золото листвы…» — Дурацкие слова слащавой баллады всплывают в голове Мизинца, когда он дотрагивается до волос Сансы. На ощупь они мягкие и шелковистые, почти невесомые. От них пахнет дождем, которого не было уже неделю, а отделенная прядь в его руке игристо переливается и похожа на лучик солнца, которого в Долине не было еще дольше. Волосы Кет никогда так не блестели.  
— Ты даже прекрасней, чем была она.  
Факт звучит как откровение.  
— Лорд Бейлиш? — Голос Сансы дрожит, и не понять чего в нем больше: страха или волнения.  
— Зови меня Петир. — Говорит он и тут же целует её, не желая проверить, осмелится ли она все же произнести его имя.  
Её губы обветрены от мороза и сладки сами по себе. Они холодны, но лишь до тех пор, пока он не касается их своими губами, делясь теплом и внутренним жаром, что пробегает по венам. Санса не может противостоять такому напору. Мизинец запоминает, как она первая закрывает глаза, как слегка приоткрывает губы, позволяя ему прижаться ближе. Он считает секунды её временной слабости, бережно сохраняя их в памяти. Одна, две, три… восемь. Их первый поцелуй длился восемь секунд, прежде чем она отпрянула, разгоряченная стыдом и смущением.  
— Я… простите, милорд. — Не найдя больше слов, Санса срывается и почти бегом покидает заснеженный сад.  
Мизинец её не останавливает. Губы, все еще хранящие её вкус, расплываются в ухмылке. Пока ему хватит и этого. Говорят, что семь это счастливое число, но ему больше по душе знак бесконечности.

1

***

— Будь сильной без меня.  
От Бейлиша не укрывается, как тревожно вспыхивают глаза Сансы на словах «без меня», пусть даже она почти сразу опускает их долу. Знала бы она, чего стоит ему сохранять спокойствие и беспечно улыбаться. Особенно сейчас, когда она так близко. Слишком близко… Он не может отказать себе в поцелуе. Пальцы зарываются в её волосы, что густо перекрашены в черный цвет, хотя на ощупь все также мягки и послушны. Как и её губы все также сладки и холодны, хотя в крипте тепло. На сей раз Петир сам разрывает поцелуй, стоит только Сансе вытянуть голову ему на встречу. Он не хочет усложнять свой отъезд. Он не может его отменить.  
Мужчина отстраняется, а глаза девушки по-прежнему закрыты, словно она ждет, что он передумает и вновь её поцелует. А еще лучше, передумает уезжать или заберет её с собой. Сейчас она не хочет быть сильной. Но лорд Бейлиш знает, что поможет его подопечной скрасить горечь грядущего одиночества.  
— Север будет твоим. — Нужные слова сами приходят на ум. — Ты веришь мне?  
Её растерянный взгляд встречается с его, таким уверенным и понимающим. Санса кивает. Лорд Бейлиш никогда не подводил и не обманывал её прежде. Сейчас она хочет ему верить.  
— Когда вы вернетесь, я буду замужней женщиной.  
Последняя, наивная и заведомо провальная попытка его задержать и задеть, что вызывает в нем лишь снисходительную улыбку. Брачные обеты священны и нерушимы лишь в песнях. Также как и вдовий траур.

2

***

_«Теперь у вас есть шанс выполнить свое обещание. Рыцари Долины находятся под вашим командованием. Отправляйтесь на север к_ _Винтерфеллу_ _. Окажите нам свою помощь, и я прослежу, чтобы вы были вознаграждены»._ _*_

— Должна признать, я не ожидала, что вы сдержите слово.  
— Мне принести извинение за свою верность?  
Смех Сансы ледяной наждачкой проходится по его сердцу.  
— Простите, Лорд Бейлиш, но из ваших уст слово «верность» звучит так смешно.  
— Вы явились ко мне в покои, дабы я развлек вас?  
— Нет, для этого я захожу на псарню, где еще лежат останки моего мужа. А к вам я пришла, чтобы сдержать уже своё слово.  
Не давая ему возразить, Санса быстро подходит к нему и целует. Точнее, просто со всей своей силой и затаенной яростью вжимает свои губы в его. Петир не успевает ничего осознать и ощутить, как леди Старк тут же отстраняется, вытирая рот платком. Нарочно кривится, хочет показать своё отвращение. Он тут же понимает, зачем она на самом деле пришла. Чтобы вновь увидеть, как ему больно от её равнодушия. Чтобы вновь насладиться его унижением. И если бы она чуть сдержанней упивалась своей идеей, так бы все и произошло. Но через чур надменный вид прелестного личика леди Старк будит в нем не раскаяние, а желание стереть напрочь эту едкую ухмылку. Любой ценой. Не сводя с неё глаз, Бейлиш проводит языком по губам, после чего небрежно интересуется:  
— Как скоро подействует яд?  
Воистину, лучшая защита не всегда нападение. Сбить с толку неожиданным вопросом тоже неплохой прием. И вот уже самодовольная гримаса на лице Сансы сменяется удивлением.  
— Какой яд?  
— А, так я не отравлен? — Он как можно убедительней вскидывает брови. — Тогда прошу меня извинить, леди Старк, за то, что принял ваше благородное желание за хитроумную ловушку. Знаете, та печальная весть о подлом убийстве принцессы Мирцеллы с помощью «Долгого прощания»…  
— Вы… Вы подумали, что я хотела отравить вас?.. — До Сансы наконец доходит смысл его слов. — У меня подобного даже и мыслях не было, лорд Бейлиш!  
— Как отрадно знать, что хотя бы один человек в этом замке не допускает мысли о моей смерти.  
— Я этого не говорила. — Тут же отбивается Санса. — Но убивать даже вас таким способом это бесчестно. Будьте уверены, о вашей казни вас уведомят.  
— Лучше в письменном виде. Чтобы я успел подготовить коня.  
— Лучше не вынуждайте меня прибегать к подобной мере! — Чеканит леди Старк, и тут же уходит, не позволяя Мизинцу и дальше упражняться на ней в своем острословии. Это должна была делать она, а он нагло поменял их местами, так что пусть хоть последнее слово останется за леди Винтерфелла. Но в груди еще долго кипит от досады и злости, и поэтому щеки так предательски горят. Да, именно поэтому.  
Пересмешник молча закрывает за ней дверь, размышляя, стоит ли засчитывать эту выходку леди Старк за еще один поцелуй. А почему бы и нет? Можно подумать, у него есть шанс на более теплый жест внимания. Вот та награда, которую он заслужил от неё — её презрение. На душе вновь становится склизко. В те предыдущие два раза были холодны лишь её губы, а сейчас Петир чувствует, как и её сердце замерзло для него.

3

***

— Лорд Бейлиш, куда подевалась моя сестра?  
— Почему вы спрашиваете об этом меня, леди Старк?  
— Еще скажите, что вы не в курсе того, что Арья за вами шпионит?  
— Да вы что? Я-то решил, она ходит за мной по пятам, потому что безумно влюбилась и боится сделать первый шаг. Как теперь жить?  
— Какая наглость, с вашей стороны, рассчитывать, что кто-то из Старков ответит вам взаимностью. — Ехидно парирует Санса.  
— Вы не оставляете мне ни единого шанса? Просто я как раз думал попытать счастья с кем-то из ваших братьев…  
— Хватит, — Волчица поджимает губы. — Так где может быть Арья?  
— Без понятия. Мне даже немного неуютно находится весь день без моего невольного телохранителя. Вдруг Джон Ройс захочет свернуть мне шею, а вашей сестры не будет поблизости, чтобы сделать все самой. Впрочем, — замечая, как на лицо Сансы наползает тень неподдельного беспокойства, Петир решает сжалиться. — Сегодня Лотор уехал в Белую Гавань, куда должен прибыть мой корабль. Возможно, Арья отправилась следом за ним.  
— Зачем ей это? — Леди Винтерфелла откровенно сбита с толку.  
— Вероятно, проверить, не заказал ли я армию наемников или бочки с Диким Огнем для уничтожения Винтерфелла.  
Он просто невозможен. Но, поняв, где может быть Арья и что с ней все в порядке, Сансе становится легче.  
— А что вы заказали? — Неожиданно спрашивает она.  
— Ничего особенного. Книги, гобелен, новую доску для кайвассы и ящик борского. При всем уважении, ваш северный эль напоминает сивуху.  
— Не могу знать. На пороге войны предпочитаю сохранять трезвую голову, чего и вам желаю.  
Петир чувствует, как с каждой секундой Санса опять становится надменной и колючей. Нужно вернуть её интерес. Хотя бы попытаться.  
— Совсем забыл. Из Дорна должны прибыть и лимоны. Для вас.  
На миг он видит, как в глазах девушки зажигается огонек, словно вспышка из прошлого от прежней Пташки, любящей лимонные пирожные больше всего на свете. Но нынешняя леди Винтерфелла, холодная и неприступная, быстро одерживает верх.  
— Не стоило тратиться и везти столь бесполезный груз с самого Дорна. Вы бы мне еще куклу подарили.  
— Леди Старк, если помните, я чуть ранее спрашивал: чего вы хотите? Вы не дали мне ясного ответа.  
— Вы невнимательно слушали, тогда я просила тишины и покоя. А сейчас мне бы не помешали счёты.  
— Счёты?..  
— Да, арифметические счеты. Мои сломались утром, а чтобы изготовить новые, мастерам понадобится несколько дней, и такая заминка сейчас крайне нежелательна. Кстати, — Санса как будто только сейчас вспоминает, что её собеседник был королевским казначеем. — А вы не одолжите мне свои?  
— Увы, — Мизинец разводит руками. — Я оставил все в Долине.  
Санса разочарованно вздыхает, но решает промолчать. В конце концов, среди северных лордов их тоже никто не догадался захватить.  
— Леди Старк, — голос лорда Бейлиша опять бесцеремонно врывается в её мысли. — А вам знаком способ быстрого устного счета? **  
_«За кого он меня принимает?»_  
— Лорд Бейлиш, я умею считать вслух с шести лет.  
— Не сомневаюсь, но я подразумевал несколько иное. — Улыбается Пересмешник. — Есть определенная система, состоящая из совокупности методов быстрых и рациональных вычислений. Если вы сможете её освоить, то в дальнейшем счеты вам могут и не понадобятся. Хотите научиться?  
Поколебавшись, Санса осторожно кивает, кляня себя за очередное проявление слабости. Ей не нравится вновь чувствовать себя обязанной Мизинцу, и вместе с тем, не хочется сознаваться, что математика ей давалась хуже, чем письмо и стихосложение. Однако то ли с годами она стала восприимчивей к точным наукам, то ли лорд Бейлиш умеет объяснять более ясно, нежели чем септа Мордейн, но предложенную им методику вычисления Санса схватывает на лету.  
— Оказывается, это так просто. — Пораженно шепчет Волчица, легко перемножая 3456 на 16. — Где вы ей научились?  
— В Чаячьем Городке. Я работал там сборщиком налогов, самая мелкая и самая неблагодарная должность. В дефиците было все, от бумаги до счёт, что были одни на всю таможню. Но я сумел выручить знакомого торговца, провозившего контрабанду, а тот, в свою очередь, выручил уже меня. Способность вычислять быстрее остальных обеспечила мне перевод в Королевскую Гавань. Впрочем, — добавляет он с усмешкой. — Также как и умение доставать золотых драконов из воздуха.  
— Не хотите обучить меня еще и этому, лорд Бейлиш? Северная казна была бы вам чрезвычайно признательна.  
— А вы?  
Шум со двора отвлекает их обоих, позволяя Сансе оставить вопрос без ответа.  
— Вот и Лотор с моими товарами. — Наблюдая за разгрузкой, Петир машинально пересчитывает все ящики и сундуки. — Думаю, скоро мы увидим и Арью.  
И действительно, через ворота проезжает и младшая Старк на своей кобыле.  
— Приятно знать, что твой груз был доставлен с двойной охраной, а платить надо только за одну.  
Санса слегка отворачивается от окна, скрывая улыбку.  
Тем временем слуги берут самый верхний ящик в повозке и тащат его в направлении кухни. Санса догадывается, что там лимоны.  
— Можете перепродать их. — Слышит она голос Мизинца. — В Кротовом Городке или пошлите их обратно в Белую Гавань. Лимоны на Севере в диковинку, так что вам заплатят тройную цену. И вы купите что-нибудь полезное.  
Он готов принять, что она согласится с ним, но девушка неожиданно произносит:  
— Нет, я их оставлю. Благодарю Вас.  
Пока Мизинец пытается определить, послышалось ему или нет, леди Старк разворачивается и подходит ближе, развеивая все сомнения. Но когда между их губами остается едва ли миллиметр расстояния, Санса вдруг замирает и целует его в щеку.  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы опять посчитали себя отравленным.  
Её тон серьезен, но в глазах уже нет привычного холода. И ловя их свет, Петир чувствует, что отравлен уже давно и надолго. Только не ядом.  
— Я готов рискнуть. — Усмехается Мизинец и в тот же миг целует её сам.

4,5

***

— Мой друг, не могу не заметить, что для лорда-протектора Долины, вы весьма непрактично расположили свои горы.  
— Учитывая, что прошлую партию вы проиграли из-за гибели своего дракона, лорд Варис, я начинаю сомневаться в том, действительно ли вы служите Дейнерис Таргариен.  
— Я служу королевству.  
— Судя по вашей стратегии в кайвассе, королевство в большой беде.  
— Странно слышать это от того, кто лишился слонов через четыре хода.  
— Слон это самая бесполезная фигура на поле.  
— Серсея Ланнистер с вами не согласится.  
Миролюбивую перепалку двух бывших членов Малого Совета прерывает скрип двери.  
— Леди Старк, какой приятный сюрприз. — Сладко улыбается Варис. Мизинец же молча кивает, мысленно посылая евнуху сигналы уйти как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. К счастью, тот и сам больше не намерен задерживаться у старого друга и покидает покои Мизинца с елейной усмешкой. Должно быть, пошел их закладывать Бесу, Ройсу, Псу, драконьей узурпаторше. Плевать. Даст Семеро, до утра никто из них не доживет.  
— Я думал, вы проведете вечер в компании Теона Грейджоя.  
Санса пожимает плечами.  
— Так и было. Но после ужина он ушел к своим. Железнорожденные будут охранять Брана в Богороще, им необходимо подготовиться.  
— Ясно.  
Она кивает в сторону кайвассы.  
— Кто победил?  
— Минуту, — Лорд Бейлиш берет своего дракона и переносит через шесть клеток, столкнув маленькую фигурку с короной. — Я. А так, счет был 3:4. В мою пользу.  
Волчица еле заметно улыбается.  
— Я и не сомневалась.  
Продолжение разговора вязнет в гнетущем ожидании неизбежного. Чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а ноги слабеют, Санса садится на его постель. И поколебавшись, Мизинец позволяет себе присесть рядом. Он осторожно кладет свою руку поверх её, сцепленных и побелевших, не встречая сопротивления. Проходит еще несколько томительных секунд, прежде чем Санса склоняет свою голову к нему на плечо, закрывая глаза. Напряжение немного спадает, уступая место покою.  
— Ты веришь в Иных? — Спрашивает она куда-то в его ключицы.  
— Непросто верить в то, чего не существует. Но так говорили и про драконов. Как и о том, что Стена нерушима.  
— Многое из того, о чем нам говорили с самого детства, оказалось ложью.  
— Все люди лгут, кроме нас с тобой, помнишь?  
Она глубоко выдыхает, отчего по всему его телу пробегает дрожь. От волос Сансы пахнет дымом, и в пламени свечей они отливают медным огнем. Петир нежно целует её в макушку и шепчет:  
— Ты переживешь эту ночь. Обещаю тебе.  
Санса слегка отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на него. В потемневших глазах смятение.  
— Не давайте клятв, которые можете не исполнить, лорд Бейлиш. — Грустно замечает она и тут же дотрагивается пальчиком до его губ, пресекая возможные возражения.  
Он отводит в сторону её ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. Он хочет сказать так много, и в то же время боится, что она опять ему не поверит. Что ж, у неё есть полное право не доверять его словам. На ум приходит другой способ её убедить. Он её целует. Сперва по-привычному осторожно и быстро, но Санса сама не позволяет ему отстраниться, требовательно притягивая за воротник плаща, разжимая зубы, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Сейчас ей нужно его тепло. С глухим стоном он подчиняется, упиваясь её смелостью, страстью и сладостью. И даря взамен все то, что он не смог доказать словами. Руки обхватывает её затылок, путаясь в шелковом жаре волос. Губы начинают саднить, но он лишь прижимает её ближе. Он не может её отпустить, он не может её потерять.  
— Петир…  
Его имя это все, что успевает произнести Санса, прежде чем звучит сигнальный рог.

6

***

_Она никогда его не забудет. Никогда не забудет, как он первый сообразил, что после воскрешения вихтов, крипта обернулась для них ловушкой. Как крепко держал её за руку и упрямо тащил за собой, пытаясь пробраться к выходу. Как пытался вскрыть заевший замок ножом. Как этим же ножом рассек шею одному из мертвецов, что схватил их, когда дверь наконец-то открылась. И как посмотрел на неё в последний раз, прежде чем увел за собой остальных вихтов, оттеснив её в сторону. Как он спас её. Как он и обещал._

Санса зажимает себе рот, чтобы не всхлипнуть, когда находит лежащее тело Мизинца на груде кирпичей. Выжить при таком обрушении невозможно, а коснувшись его волос, она с ужасом видит, как пальцы окрашиваются кровью. Стоящий позади неё Варис печально вздыхает и уходит за Одичалыми, которые вызвались сносить тела погибших на поминальный костер. У неё считанные минуты на то, чтобы проститься с ним.  
— Никогда не забуду, — шепчет Санса, приникая к нему в прощальном поцелуе.  
Когда их губы встречаются, Петир Бейлиш открывает глаза.

7

***

— Знаешь, похоже, голова у тебя не только умная, но еще и железная. Упасть с такой высоты и отделаться сотрясением с парочкой переломов — настоящее чудо.  
Мизинец пробует усмехнуться, но тут же морщится, дотрагиваясь до затылка. Может он действительно легко отделался, но пока ему кажется, что вместо головы у него чугунный котел, звенящий от каждого вздоха.  
— Больно? — Санса осторожно поправляет бинты, проверяя, надежно ли зафиксирована повязка с заживляющей мазью. — Принести еще макового молока?  
— Нет, меня от него только сильнее выворачивает и хочется спать.  
— Во сне организм выздоравливает.  
— Если только это не наркотический сон. — Пересмешник берет её руку, лежащую на одеяле, и легонько сжимает. — Просто побудь со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Санса смущенно опускает глаза, но тут же улыбается и ложится рядом.  
— Побуду, куда же я денусь. Это все-таки моя спальня.  
Гостевое крыло Винтерфелла было практически уничтожено огнем, и пока он лежал в маковом дурмане, Санса распорядилась перенести уцелевшие вещи и его самого в её покои. Под предлогом, что за ним нужен особый уход, а мейстеров и так не хватает на всех раненных. При всей своей прозорливости, лорд Бейлиш и предугадать не мог, что ушибленная голова и несколько сломанных костей приведут его в постель к Сансе Старк. В буквальном смысле. Жаль только, что выглядит он сейчас как недобитый вихт, а не герой-любовник. Остается надеяться, что полученные увечья не оставят на нем новых шрамов.  
Боль постепенно утихает то ли под воздействием лекарств, то ли от пальчиков Сансы, то и дело касающихся его лица в своей безмолвной заботе. Пересмешник в блаженстве закрывает глаза и льнет к её рукам, откликаясь на эту невинную ласку. Санса вновь улыбается и прижимается к его плечу.  
— Я так испугалась. — Тихо признается она. — Когда увидела тебя там… на руинах. Все было залито кровью и ты не шевелился. Я думала, что потеряла тебя.  
— Вспоминая твое побледневшее лицо, мне показалось, что мое пробуждение тебя напугало не меньше.  
— Дурак. — Она несильно пихает его в грудь, на что Мизинец только усмехается.  
— Надеюсь, что не полный. Все же головой я порядочно приложился.  
Санса хихикает.  
— Я тоже надеюсь. Твои мозги нужны Северу.  
— А тебе?  
— С каких пор вам нужно пояснять очевидное, лорд Бейлиш? — Пробует увильнуть девушка, но лукавый взгляд выдает её.  
— С тех самых, как моя голова повстречалась с кирпичом. — Подыгрывает ей Петир. — Разве я не заслужил снисхождения?  
Санса закатывает глаза в притворном возмущении, после чего нависает над ним и целует. Петир машинально отмечает, что это их восьмой поцелуй. Он обнимает Сансу здоровой рукой, отвечая ей с не меньшей страстью. За восьмым поцелуем тут же следует девятый, десятый, одиннадцатый, после чего его мысли окончательно путаются, но уже не от боли. Счёт теряется в жарком желании и безудержной нежности, что они обоюдно дарят друг другу. Да и если ли теперь смысл в нём? Ведь невозможно подсчитать бесконечность...

∞

**Author's Note:**

> * - перевод отправленного письма Сансы с просьбой о помощи Долины. Взято из поста группы "FTK | Игра Престолов | ПЛиО": https://vk.com/wall-52632713_285976  
> ** - за основу взята система быстрого счёта, придуманная Яковом Трахтенбергом, так называемое "умножение без таблицы".


End file.
